


Something Special

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Derek and the reader go on vacation with the reader's family and Derek is extremely nervous.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Baby, calm down,” you said, having never seen your boyfriend this nervous before, “you’ve met my family before.”

Derek had his arms crossed and his was rubbing them, which he only did when he was anxious. “Yea, baby, I have. But I’ve only spent a couple of hours with them at one time.” He walked over to the closet to grab a suitcase as he hadn’t had time to pack before now. “I’ve only been to your parent’s place twice and this is a straight week. I feel like there’s so much pressure to make them love me.”

He was cute when he was nervous; it was so unlike him. You walked toward him, arms outstretched, inviting him in for a comforting hug. “They already do. You make me happy - really happy. They see that and that’s all that matters. You treat me right and love me for who I am. That’s all they’ve ever wanted for me”

“I really hope you’re right, baby,” he groaned, his heading falling into yours. He was obviously less than convinced.

\--------------------

On the way out of your car at port, Derek had tripped you accidentally. Thankfully, your parents hadn’t arrived yet, so there was no one there to see. 

“Chill, honey, it was an accident,” you laughed, doubling over at his shocked face - he was really freaking out. “You work for the fucking FBI, it’s not like my parents are gonna think you’re abusing me or anything. Chill.” You jumped up into his arms, kissing him all over, when your parents and siblings rolled up. You were all more than ready for a vacation.

“Hello, Derek,” your father said warmly, sticking out his hand to shake his. Your mom immediately enveloped him in a big hug and your siblings just said their usual hellos.

“See,” you said, rubbing his arm as you followed behind your family. “They love just like I do.” You thought about that and corrected yourself, laughing, “well, maybe not exactly like I do.”

\--------------------

As you all made your way onto the cruise ship, Derek tripped and also dropped one of his bags on your mother’s foot. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he apologized over and over again. 

Your mom just laughed. “Oh, honey, I’ve raised three kids. I’ve been in way more pain than that. That barely even registered. Don’t worry about it.”

It really was nothing and they really did like him. You had asked them after you’d first introduced them to Derek, but he still hung his head in his hands as you once again followed behind your parents, grabbing your carry-on bags and heading to your stateroom.

\--------------------

“Ready for dinner, babe,” you said, putting on the dark green halter top dress that drove Derek nuts.

He stared at you in awe. “You’re gonna wear that to dinner in front of your parents?” he questioned.

“Sure, why not?” you asked facetiously, knowing exactly what he was getting at. He was a breast man, so he would have a hard time not staring, but he’d be trying even harder to act the complete gentleman in front of your family.

“Baby, you’re killing me. I might die this week.”

**

Over dinner, however, Derek did, in fact, act the perfect gentleman, conversing with your family about everything from his job and yours to your parents’ favorite hobbies and your siblings’ college lives. He’d even brought up the possibility of his own family meeting yours; he normally wasn’t this talkative during meals. Once the check came, Derek insisted on paying for the whole thing. Your parents tried to pay, but he’d told them to grab the next one - it was his pleasure.

You bid your family goodnight and made your way, hand-in-hand, back to your stateroom, Derek snuggling his head into your neck outside the room door. You looked back into his eyes. There was a reason you wore this dress tonight. “You feel like taking me out of this thing?” you asked seductively, kissing his neck, right underneath his ear.

“Absolutely,” he muttered, moving his hands around your chest, “I don’t normally talk that much during dinner. But I had to do something to keep myself from staring in front of your parents.”

\--------------------

The next morning you met your family for breakfast at the buffet. Derek went off to the bathroom first, leaving you to wait on the omelette line with your mom.

“So, you and Derek had a good night last night?” she asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

You looked at her horrified. “Are you telling me that you...?”

“Your room is right above ours,” she laughed.

“Oh fuck me.”

“Apparently, he did,” she said.

“Mom!” You were horrified. It’s not like your parents thought you were a virgin, but goddamn, that was the last thing you wanted them to hear and Derek never needed to know that they’d heard. “Oh my god, Mom, please don’t tell Derek you heard anything. He was so nervous about coming on this trip. He’s afraid you don’t like him and he wants to impress you. This will derail everything.”

“Don’t worry, baby. You are my baby, but you’re all grown up now,” she responded, wiping a fake tear from her eye. “I won’t say anything, and neither will your father under threat of death, but why is he so nervous? He’s a profiler for the FBI. He treats you right. You love him. He loves you and on top of all that he is a hunk of hot chocolate.”

“Jesus Christ, mom,” you snorted. “Nice. But yea that’s what I told him. He doesn’t seem to want to believe me. I guess he thinks I’m just trying to placate him, which I am, but it’s also true.”

“Maybe one day during the week, if we’re alone, I’ll find a way to tell him just how much we love him.”

“Ok,” you said blushing, still mortified that your parents had heard you getting it on the night before, “cool. But don’t make it obvious. He’s a damn good profiler, so you really have to make it seem like it’s not just to make him feel better.”

You got your breakfast and made your way back to the table, where Derek was sitting with your father drinking coffee. The both took it the same way - black, and they were talking as if they’d been friends for years. He was much more at ease than he thought.

\--------------------

The rest of the week had gone off without a hitch. Derek had gone fishing with your dad and had taken your younger twin siblings out shopping, while you went for a massage. 

Today was your last full day of the cruise and you, Derek and your mother were going to go to the indoor, heated pool for the what felt like the 50th time that week. Once you’d gotten down to the pool, you realized you left your big, fluffy towel upstairs in the room, so you excused yourself to go grab it.

When you returned, Derek looked more relaxed than he had the entire week. Smiling, you jumped into the pool, figuring your mother had succeeded in her opportunity to convince Derek that they approved of him.

It was only later, on your last night in the stateroom, that you asked Derek what your mother said to him while you were gone. 

“Nothing much, baby,” he said, the relief in his voice apparent, “When you went up to the room, you ran away kind of adorably and I just mentioned to your mother how I can’t believe how quickly I fell for you - that I normally don’t fall that quickly, which means there’s definitely something special about you.”

You caressed the side of his face, pulling him to you for a kiss. “Aww, I love you. What did she say?”

It must have gone over well because his face instantly lit up. “She just said that she’s never seen you so happy, so there must be something special about me too.”


End file.
